A Shepherd's Story
by FaylinnNorse
Summary: A sort of Christmasy oneshot about one of the shepherds, who ends up being one of Jesus's followers. R&R please


Amir studied the sheep carefully. There was still the same number as there had been an hour ago. And the hour before, and the one before that. He was getting tired, and considering whether or not anyone would notice if he went to sleep. "Nadav, anything interesting over there?" he called to his friend.

"No, nothing!" Nadav replied.

They glanced over to Yair, who simply shook his head in reply.

Amir sighed and slumped down to the ground. He didn't like shepherding, never had. He wanted to be a great teacher of the Lord, but it would never happen. He was the youngest son of his father, and would inherit no land. This was the best it was going to get. He had to just abide it and keep watch, just like Nadav and Yair.

He might as well be comfortable, though. He leaned his head back against the tree, and stared up at the stars. His eyelids started drooping.

"_Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven._

_Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted._

_Blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the earth._

_Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, for they shall be satisfied._

_Blessed are the merciful, for they shall receive mercy._

_Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God._

_Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called sons of God._

_Blessed are those who are persecuted for righteousness' sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven._

_Blessed are you when others revile you and persecute you and utter all kinds of evil against you falsely on my account. Rejoice and be glad, for your reward is great in heaven, for so they persecuted the prophets who were before you."_

_Amir listened attentively to Jesus. His teachings were amazing, even if they did seem a little odd and vague at times. The young man was the teacher Amir had always wished to be, but better. It was strange that he seemed to think that suffering was a good thing, but if he was truly the Messiah, it was not to be argued with. At any rate, he was quite content to listen to all the young man had to say._

"Amir! Yair!" Nadav yelled.

Amir groaned and sat up. "What is it?" he asked groggily, half-asleep. Then he noticed the bright golden light all around. He stood up quickly, glanced around, and ran to where Nadav was standing, along with Yair.

The light seemed to intensify. It was bright white and gold, and when they looked closer, it was all other colors as well. Shining, burning into the depths of their souls. Exposing them. Cleaning them.

"_Will you follow me?" _

_Amir looked up. Jesus was standing in front of him, his hand outstretched._

"_I—what?" Amir asked._

"_Will you follow me?" Jesus repeated._

_Somehow, Amir got the idea that he didn't simply mean down the street or across the field, he meant for life. Forever. No matter what. "And leave everything?"_

_Jesus nodded. "If you try to save your own life, you'll only lose it. But if you lose your life for me...true life awaits."_

_Amir nodded silently and looked up into those dark eyes that he would never forget. He wanted to follow but...leave everything? That was hard. He didn't know why, it's not like he had much, and yet...he stood up. "I'll follow you."_

"What is it?" Nadav asked shakily.

Amir just shook his head.

In front of them, the light seemed to materialize into a being, though they could not tell what or who it was. It first seemed a human, with shining golden hair and sapphire eyes, then a great, winged phoenix with feathers of crystal that shattered as one stared, then a great lion of ferocious might.

Amir shook in fear. What in the world was this thing? Was it angel, or demon, or only a figment of his dreams? Even as he wondered, it morphed back into its human form. The beautiful human, wise beyond years, bronze skin, and a mighty warrior.

"Do not be afraid. I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is Christ the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger," the being spoke in a voice like a waterfall, flowing and rolling over the land.

After it spoke, it faded away, but the lights did not. They danced and moved about, no longer frightening, but beautiful. There was a sort of burst of color and there were a multitude of beings, all throughout the sky and the fields.

They sang in rhythm with the floating lights, "Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men."

"_You _are_ the Messiah, aren't you!" Amir exclaimed joyfully. "I knew it, I always knew it!" He felt like a child again, in the peak of youth._

_Jesus smiled, but did not reply._

"_So what are you going to do? You're going to free us aren't you? That's what you came for!"_

_Jesus sighed. "The Son of Man must suffer many things."_

_Amir frowned. Jesus seemed rather fond of speaking in riddles. "What do you mean?"_

"_Never mind, Amir. Now is a time for joy. For our Father who created us, and all that he has given us."_

_Amir grinned like a boy and followed after Jesus._

The men all stood staring, entranced by the loveliness of it all. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen, and they felt so...alive! Like new life had been given to them by this, this child that was born this night! It sounded absurd, and yet...why not?

In time, the lights faded and the angelic beings disappeared.

Amir turned slowly to Nadav and Yair. "Let's go!" he exclaimed.

Nadav nodded. "Definitely. We have to see what this is all about."

"Do you think this child could be—the Messiah?" Yair asked. "We've been waiting for him so long, it seems—unreal."

"I don't know," Amir replied. "I guess we'll have to find out."

"Do you think this is the right inn?" Nadav asked, as they stepped into the stables.

Then they saw the girl, there, sitting next to the manger holding the baby with a man, probably her husband. Why, she didn't look any older than they, and she was the mother of the Lord?!

"Hello," Nadav said awkwardly.

The girl nodded. "Hello," she said quietly.

"What is your business here?" the man asked.

"We heard about the baby from—some angels," Amir said.

"Angels?" the girl repeated.

Amir nodded. "They came to us in the field and they...they were beautiful. Amazing. And we knew that the Lord was behind it all, as he is behind everything. So—we had to come and see."

The girl nodded and stood up. She took the baby out of the manger. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Uh—I—" she handed him the baby before he could protest.

He yawned and opened his eyes. They were big and dark—adorable, really. Though that was an odd thing to say about the Lord. In fact, it was odd to be holding the Lord...

_Tears rolled down Amir's cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore, he let out the sobs. What was going on? This wasn't right; he was the Messiah! How could he just die like this? And yet he seemed to have so much faith that he was going to God...Amir recalled his last words,_

"_Father, into your hands I commend my spirit!"_

_But if he wasn't the Messiah, than he had surely committed blasphemy and would not go to the Father. It just didn't make sense! And now his Messiah, and his very best of friends was gone. What would they do without him?_

_Amir fell to his knees weeping, as he looked up at the cross, and at Jesus's body, scarred and bleeding from all that he had suffered._

"_Father," Amir prayed, "I don't understand. I thought—I thought he was the Messiah, sent by you! Isn't that what you told us, in the field, so long ago?" Another sob racked through him. "But Lord, he always said that he wanted your will done so—I do too. No matter what, I follow you. Show me the way."_

"What are you going to call him?" Amir asked to the girl.

"Jesus," she said, smiling.

"Jesus," Amir repeated. "It fits him." He looked at the child, so small and so innocent. A miracle.

_They led him out slowly, chained and secure. Not that he would try to run; he was old! And he had lived a good life. He was a teacher, as he had always wished to be, and he taught the way of his Lord and friend._

_Now he was losing his life for Jesus, but true life awaited him. Paradise. Amir smiled. It was amazing, really. He'd seen Jesus as a baby, a helpless child. He'd seen him as a great teacher. He'd seen him humiliated and helpless once again, nailed to a cross to die. And now he would see him as the King of Kings._

_Amir looked up at the cross. It was fitting that they would stone him here, where his Lord had died also. He would never regret this; any of it. "Lord, I follow you," he whispered, as the first stone was thrown._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tell me what you think! I've never really written anything like this before, so I'm not sure if it turned out good or not.


End file.
